lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Venture: The Lost Mines of Mirefield
The Lost Mines of Mirefield is a high fantasy film. Synopsis Renounced criminal Thorin Ironfist has invited four of his allies to help him and his human assistant, Salazar Ramondo, escort a wagon of supplies to the city of Mirefield. Unbeknownst to anyone but Thorin and Ramondo, the plan is to use their resources to raid the lost mines of Mirefield. Plot 500 years ago, gens of dwarfs and gnomes made an accord known as the Mirefield Agreement. The Mirefield Agreement was passed so the dwarfs and gnomes could share a rich mine in the marvelous cave known as the Cold Abyss. In addition to its abundance of diamonds and gold, the mine contained special magic power. Human sorcerers allied with the dwarfs and gnomes to bind the energy into the Great Forge of Incantation, where enchanted items could be crafted. Times were great, and the nearby village of Mirefield flourished. But calamity struck when hobgoblins swept through the north and razed everything in their path. The muscular hobgoblins, reinforced by terrible, greedy sorcerers, attacked the Cold Abyss to steal its riches and magical treasure. Human sorcerers battled alongside the dwarfs and gnomes to defend the Great Forge of Incantation, but the ensuing battle completely annihilated the cave. Nobody survived the collapse and the earthquakes that followed, and the location of the Cold Abyss was lost. For centuries, rumors of hidden riches have attracted archaeologists to the area, but nobody has succeeded in locating the olden mine. In recent years, people have resettled in the area. Mirefield, now a scrimmage-filled frontier town, houses the Ironfist brothers, a group of dwarfs. The Ironfists have uncovered the entrance to the Cold Abyss, and intend to reopen the mines. Unfortunately for the Ironfists, there are others interested in the Cold Abyss. A mysterious outlaw, the Deathly Spider, controls a tribe of raiders and gremlins in the area, and his delegates have followed the Ironfists to their prize. Now the Deathly Spider wants the Cold Abyss for himself, and he is taking steps to make sure nobody else knows its location. Ivor Bersk receives a letter from Thorin Ironfist, telling Bersk to meet him at the pub. Ivor brings with his daughter, Natali Bersk, and they arrive. Thorin, enthusiastic, claims he has found something great and asks the two of them if they are willing to escort his supplies to Buckman's Provisions, a trading post in Mirefield. Buckman promises them each 10 gold pieces if they deliver the wagon to him. The two of them accept Thorin's offer, but Ivor is initially reluctant about Natali joining him. However, she promises to train in combat and stay safe, and Ivor agrees, keeping her involvement secret from his wife. Meanwhile, Thorin gets fellow clan members, Flint and Morgan, to join, as well as Bethrynna Amakiir, an elvish noble who once saved him from being arrested. Thorin sets ahead on horseback, alongside his brother Morgan and warrior escort Salazar Ramondo. The Bersks meet up with Amakiir and Flint. After introducing themselves to one another, the four of them move the wagon over the main road south from Cold-Spell. Ivor and Flint drive two oxen on the wagon, while Natali rides on the wagon and Amakiir scouts ahead. After three days, the caravan has gone east from Axcoon Trail, into dangerous territory, muggers and exiles waiting to strike. After half a day of being on Axcoon Trail, they come across a bend, and spot two dead horses lounged fifty feet ahead of them, blocking the path. Upon further investigation, the group finds many black-feathered arrows sticking out of the corpses. The forest presses close to the trail, with a rising embankment and dense copses on either side. Amakiir, taking a closer look, identifies that the horses belong to Thorin and Ramondo and that they were killed the day before. Noticing that the saddlebags have been looted, with only an emptied map case remaining, Amakiir fears that the horses' killers are nearby. Four gremlins hide in the woodlands, two on each side of the path. Two of the gremlins rush forward, although only Natali seems surprised. Natali is immediately stabbed by one of the gremlins' scimitars, causing her to bleed. Ivor, Amakiir, and Flint kill the gremlins, one decapitated and the other sliced in half. An arrow getting lodged into Robert's leather tunic, with Amakiir noticing two other gremlins with bows, Ivor attacks one, with the other fleeing, ready to kill the gremlin, Natlai persuades Ivor to keep him alive and use him for information. The gremlin promises to tell them everything he knows, and inform them of traps on the path to the gremlin hideaway. Cast * Eric Dane as Ivor Bersk * Emma Watson as Natali Bersk * Evanna Lynch as Bethrynna Amakiir * Will Smith as Flint Ironfist * Brad Williams as Milo Greenbottle ** Williams also portrays Asrec Godelk, a gremlin. * Henry Cavill as the Deathly Spider * Morgan Freeman as Thorin Ironfist * Michael B. Jordan as Salazar Ramondo * Kevin Hart as Morgan Ironfist * Warwick Davis as Redhong Godelk, a gremlin. * Sean Connery as Bran Stormwind * Ioan Gruffudd as Clit Godelk, a gremlin. * Rhys Ifans as Hank Godelk, a gremlin. Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * Part of Natali's buttock is visible through a hole stabbed in one of her greaves. Violence & Gore * In the prologue, we see a battle where dwarfs and gnomes clash with gremlins and sorcerers. During the large-scale encounter, arrows, swords, and magic cause casualties on both sides, with a modest amount of blood depicted. The mine they battle in soon collapses, crushing everyone (we see mangled skeletons from the aftermath). * Natali is stabbed in the buttock by a gremlin's scimitar, with blood splattering on the greave. The blade is broken and later removed, with blood depicted stained on the blade. * Two gremlins are killed; one is decapitated, and the other is vertically bisected (blood splashes are briefly depicted). * A gremlin is about to have his arm cut off, with Ivor putting the blade through his flexed elbow. However, Amakiir is able to stop him before any permanent damage is done (the gremlin is still cut, but doesn't bleed). Profanity Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Ivor, Natali, and Thorin all drink ale in a tavern scene (Thorin gets merry off of it). Frightening/Intense Scenes * Scenes listed under "Violence & Gore" may be unsettling, suspenseful or frightening to young viewers (but this depends on their age, level of maturity and tolerance for such material), mainly when such scenes are accompanied by suspenseful/threatening music. Trivia * The first trailer comes on February 26th, 2019. * The wagon is full of mining supplies and food, specifically; ** 12 bags of flour ** 24 barrels of salt pork ** 2 kegs of strong beer ** 12 shovels ** 12 pickaxes ** 12 pry bars ** 5 lanterns ** 10 (Imperial) gallon barrel of oil *** The cargo is worth 100 gold pieces. Category:Movies Category:Venture: Lost Mines of Mirefield Category:Venture Category:2019 Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:Fantasy Category:Dark fantasy Category:Animation Category:Teens Movies Category:November Category:PG-13 Category:BBFC 15 Category:MA15+